


[Podfic] the space between fingers

by Shmaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Drunk Sex, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, it's almost exactly 20 minutes and I couldn't decide which tag to pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the face-touching incident that Foggy remembers. This is the other one.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the space between fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the space between fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788320) by [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism). 



****

**Title:** [the space between fingers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3788320)

 **Author:** [afterism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/afterism)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __This is not the face-touching incident that Foggy remembers. This is the other one._ _

**Length:** 20 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20space%20between%20fingers%20mp3.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20space%20between%20fingers%20m4b.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
